


【all德】当德拉科喊痛的时候会发生什么-Kriyacinth_信子

by Kriyacinth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24783808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kriyacinth/pseuds/Kriyacinth
Summary: 当德拉科喊痛的时候会发生什么
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy/Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy/Voldemort, Sirius Black/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	【all德】当德拉科喊痛的时候会发生什么-Kriyacinth_信子

**Author's Note:**

> 只是忽然开脑洞的一个涩涩沙雕小段子
> 
> 哈德 伏德 斯德 卢德 犬德 布德
> 
> 有年下组后续

[年下组后续](https://kris4-hyacinthus.lofter.com/post/3171aa_1c9940013)

  


【哈德】哈利x德拉科

“呜呜呜，不要了好痛。”

“乖”

哈利轻轻吻去怀里人的眼泪，体贴地放慢了速度

  


【伏德】伏地魔x德拉科

“呜呜呜，不要了好痛”

看着怀里人眼角的泪滴，受到刺激一样突然加速。

  


【斯德】斯内普x德拉科

“呜呜呜，不要了好痛”

随手召唤来清凉的药膏抹在结合的地方

“好点没有？”

“诶真的不疼了，凉凉的好舒服。...太快了呜，西弗慢一点”

  


【卢德】卢修斯x德拉科

“呜呜呜，不要了好痛”

“小龙乖一点，等下爸爸给你买蜂蜜公爵的蛋糕”

“那我要青苹果口味的！两个！”

“如你所愿，贪心的小东西”

  


【犬德】小天狼星x德拉科

“呜呜呜，不要了好痛”

“啧，贵族家的小孩就是身体弱”

“你....！你嫌弃我！”气的德拉科就要翻身离开男人的怀抱

“所以才要带你运动啊”

一把把德拉科拽回怀里，听怀里的人发出啊的一声，开始冲刺

  


【布德】布雷斯x德拉科

“呜呜呜，好痛慢一点”

“知道疼了？叫你再和波特打架”

“你你你...不要你帮我涂药了！”德拉科气鼓鼓地挥开了在他脸颊上的伤口涂药的手

(布雷斯:怎么到我这就突然清水了？！)


End file.
